Imp
The true messengers of the Netherworld, the Imps are hellish little demons that fly about on swift wings delivering objects and messages to those in need. They are very stealthy and can be very dangerous, and it is said that Imps are so used to keeping themselves quiet and are sworn to such secrecy that they are all born with their mouths stitched closed. Monster Weapon: The Imp's natural attack is a deadly slash from it's claws. The method of damage is purely visual however and they still deal the same amount of damage as a normal Moth man. Ability Boost: Whenever a Imp would normally gain a bonus to their Wisdom score, the Imp instead gains a bonus to Charisma. This replaces the Ability boost of the Imp. Charismatic: Any class ability that the Moth man gains that utilizes the Imp's Wisdom now uses it's Charisma score instead. This does not count towards will saves or any skill checks. RACE +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength • Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Monster, Demon) • Imps cannot walk however they do have a fly speed of 60 (Perfect) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • Light sensitivity • +4 to Stealth and fly checks. •''' Automatic Languages:' English and Japanese '''Bonus Languages:' Any This replaces the normal Race. Telepathy (Su) Imp's mouths are sewn shut, as such they cannot speak naturally, they can however speak to any creature within 10 feet of it. This range increases by 10 feet for every level the Imp possesses. Faux Life (Su) The Imp is barely a living creature as it is, it's spine hangs from a gaping hole in it's chest and it lacks legs or many internal organs. As such, At 5th level, the Imp does not need to eat, or breathe to live and it becomes used to the constant stomach acid dripping out of it's body, granting it resistance 5 to Acid. At 10th level, the Imp gains Damage reduction 5/Silver and it's Acid Resistance increases to 10. This replaces the range increases. Cunning Linguist (Su) At 13th level, The Imp is a master of language. As such the Imp knows all languages and can read and write them fluently. This includes more specific languages such as Druidic, however the knowledge that Imps can understand that language is usually said to be a myth. There are some Druids and Beast Masters however whom hunt down Imps because of this. This replaces the Freedom of Mind. Daemon (Su) Imps whom reach 20th level become masters of speed and silence known as Daemons. They are feared and respected for their ability to come and go without other creatures ever knowing they were there. Once per day as a standard action, The imp can encase it's self in a Zone of Silence that cannot be dispelled. While in this form it gains a +6 morale bonus to Dexterity and Charisma, and immunity to sonic effects and damage. It's damage reduction is increased by 5 and it's acid resistance is increased by 10. Once per round, as a swift action, The Imp can teleport 30 feet in any direction. This lasts for 1 round per level. This replaces the Imp's Unknown Ability. Imps Techniques 1st-Level Imp Techniques—'Adjuring step, Alarm, Endure Elements, Hold Portal, Peacebond, Shield, Ghost Sound, Corrosive Touch, Grease, Mage Armor, Obscuring Mist, **Hell Pepper '''2nd-Level Imp Techniques—'Arcane Lock, Book Ward, Bullet Shield, Communal Endure Elements, Miserable Pity, Obscure Object, Protection from Arrows, Resist Energy, Warding Weapon, Acid Arrow, Dust of Twilight, Fog Cloud, Glitterdust, Retrieve Item '3rd-Level Imp Techniques—'Cloak of winds, Dispel Magic, Explosive Runes, Nondetection, Communal Protection from Arrows, Protection from Energy, Communal Resist Energy, Ash Storm, Stinking Cloud, **Moth Barrage (MC), **Mothman Shot (MC) '4th-Level Imp Techniques—'Curse of Magic Negation, Dimensional Anchor, Fire trap, Lesser Globe of Invulnerability, Communal Nondetection, Communal Protection from Energy, Remove Curse, Stoneskin, True Form, Acid Pit, Dimension Door, Solid Fog, **Holy Dust '5th-Level Imp Techniques—'Break enchantment, Covetous Aura, Dismissal, Life Bubble, Mage's Private Sanctum, Communal Stoneskin, Wreath of Blades, Sonic Thrust, Wall of Sound, Acidic Spray, Cloud Kill, Corrosive Consumption, Hostile Juxtaposition, Teleport '''6th-Level Imp Techniques— Antimagic Field, Greater Dispel Magic, Globe of Invulnerability, Guards and Wards, Repulsion, Symbol of Sealing, Undeath Ward, Acid Fog, Getaway 7th-Level Imp Techniques—'''Banishment, Circle of Clarity, Expend, Sequester, Spell Turning, Teleport Trap, Caustic Eruption, Greater Hostile Juxtaposition, Instant Summons, Phase Door, Plane Shift, Greater Teleport, Teleport Object, Walk through Space, **Ionize, **Poison Moth (MC) '''8th-Level Imp Techniques— Dimensional Lock, Mind Blank, Prismatic Wall, Protection from Spells, Incendiary Cloud, Gate, **Moth Man Go (MC) 9th-Level Imp Techniques—'''Freedom, Imprisonment, Mage's Disjunction, Communal Mind Blank, Prismatic Sphere, Symbol of Vulnerability, Wall of Suppression, , Interplanetary teleport, Refuge, Teleportation Circle, **Air Assault = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Imp Reincarnation